


Без предупреждения

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chronologically it takes place after the first movie, Complicated Relationships, Everyone here needs a hug, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest, Tenderness, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Через некоторое время после событий первого фильма Тесей Скамандер наносит неожиданный визит Ньюту - и заодно его ученику. Ученик Тесею не рад: у него с министерскими аврорами в своё время не очень сложилось. У Ньюта брат вызывает чувства посложнее.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	Без предупреждения

**Author's Note:**

> Скамандерцест, твид и ебаные любовные многоугольники, не так чтобы сомнительное согласие, но определённо проблемы с коммуникациями.

Тесей ждал их в номере, и Криденс круглыми, не верящими глазами смотрел, как Ньют приглашает его в чемодан, «поговорить». Шторы на окнах были опущены, дверь номера — закрыта, внутри чемодана было светло.

Разговор вышел неловким. Криденс, подозрительно смерив Тесея взглядом исподлобья, буркнул вполголоса свое имя — новое, фальшивое имя, и даже согласился покормить лунных тельцов, пока они с Ньютом поговорят.

Ньют изо всех сил пытался показать ему, что все в порядке, но за последние три месяца Криденс научился читать его настроение, как Ньют никогда не умел читать астрологические карты. Скрывать от него нервозность было бесполезно. Из дверного проема он снова смерил Тесея хмурым, угрожающим взглядом и только после этого сделал шаг за порог.

— Не думал, что ты берешь учеников, — смешок у Тесея вышел неловким. — Смотрит, как будто готов убивать.

Ньют еле задавил в горле непрошенное: боюсь, что он действительно может — вместо того, чтобы сказать правду, он отвернулся к столу, потянулся за ступкой, чтобы занять руки, и сказал негромко:

— Он просто не любит чужаков.

Пауза была звенящая.

— О, — сказал Тесей медленно, — хорошо. Замечательно. В смысле…

Он выдохнул.

— Я смотрю, ты тут… То есть, я помнил, что тут… просторно. Наверное, требует кучи поддерживающих заклинаний.

— Ты не видел и половины, — ответил Ньют, не оборачиваясь от стола. — И нет, не так чтобы очень.

— Что, не спросишь, как дела в министерстве?

— Мне не очень интересно, — искренне ответил Ньют.

Тесей рассмеялся. И после этого они молчали несколько минут — Тесей развернулся на каблуках, покрутил головой. Ньюту казалось: затылком он чувствует каждое его движение.

— Ты скажешь мне, зачем приехал?

— Ты скажешь мне, что разрушило пол-Нью-Йорка?

Ньют сжал губы, как будто боялся случайно проговориться. Тесей не знает. Тесей не знает, что дело в Криденсе, значит, министерство не знает. Значит, нужно сделать вид, что он, Ньют, не имеет к этому никакого отношения…

— Ну?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— А.

Ньют кинул взгляд через плечо — Тесей кивал, скривившись, руки у него оттопыривали карманы.

— Ясно, ясно. Ну что же, хорошо.

У Ньюта совершенно не дрожали руки, пока он тер остатки вербены деревянным пестиком. Совершенно. Мерлин, что может быть ужаснее, если страх перекрывает всё.

От Тесея пахло домом даже отсюда, в пяти шагах от него — Ньют дернул головой: спокойно, спокойно.

— Ты совершенно не рад меня видеть? — голос у Тесея был обиженный? Или расстроенный? Или растерянный? Он аврор, как он может быть растерянным? Ему не десять, и он не расплачется вот-вот, потому что его когтем задел гиппогриф. — Когда ты последний раз был…

— Я не хочу… — начал Ньют с напором, и продолжил тише: — об этом говорить. Прости. Я рад тебя видеть. Просто. Работа. Животные. Болезни. Лекарства. Травы. Разрушенный Нью-Йорк. Слишком много событий, слишком много обязанностей. Мне нужно увидеть Альбуса Дамблдора, ты, наверное, слышал, он помогал мне с книгой…

От волнения он начинал говорить быстрее и отрывистей. Ничего не помогало. Криденс был у загонов, хоть бы он не переволновался тоже. Ньютово волнение ничего не стоит, а вот молодой, взрослый обскур может навредить: животным, чарам, наложенным на чемодан, Тесею…

— Да, книга. Помню.

Ньют выдохнул:

— Конечно я рад тебя видеть.

— И как книга?

Ньют смотрел перед собой тупо, и так же тупо, непонимающе ответил:

— Ну, я ее написал.

— И даже не прислал домой экземпляр.

— Я не… Я не подумал, что вам будет интересно.

Тесей вздохнул. Тяжело, как будто вдохнул воздуха во весь объем легких и с шумом его выпустил. За этим обязано было последовать что-то сложное, Ньют напрягся против воли. Это никогда не помогало, но он все равно…

— Можно я тебя обниму?

Шея у Ньюта закаменела. Могло быть и хуже, правда. Он мог сказать, что знает про Криденса. Он мог сказать, что министерство знает про Криденса. Он мог сказать, что пришел за Криденсом. Что у Ньюта изымают животных, что из печати отзывают книгу, что…

Ньют пожал плечом, не выпуская из рук ступки — если сыпануть еще немного вербены, получитс…

— Тогда я сейчас тебя обниму.

Ньют переждал мурашки, пробежавшие по шее, и только потом кивнул.

Руки проскользнули у него под мышками, сцепились на груди — Тесей положил подбородок ему на плечо и слегка дернул его за расстегнутый манжет, как будто это всё была игра.

— Ходишь перед учеником полуголым, — у него в голосе была улыбка, Ньют не совсем понял, почему.

— Как хочу, так и хожу, — пробурчал Ньют в ответ.

От Тесея пахнуло теплом — и пахло… Нет, нет, хватит. Его давно никто не обнимал вот так — неловко и навязчиво, вжимаясь всем телом, распределяя давление так, чтобы прижаться полнее.

Это было неловко.

Это было знакомо.

Ньют закрыл глаза и на пару секунд потерялся. Он был дома? Он был в Хогвартсе? Он был на фронте? Тесей дышал тихо, но он дышал Ньюту на ухо, что тишину его дыхания нивелировало полностью. Им потребовались, наверное, несколько минут, чтобы начать дышать в унисон, вместе, как раньше.

Ужасно иметь старшего брата, который совершенно тебя не понимает. Невыносимо. Как иметь младшего брата, которого совершенно не понимаешь ты?

Ньют надавил ему на руки и вывернулся. Потом поставил ступку на стол, повернулся лицом к Тесею, сфокусировал взгляд у него на правом ухе. Тесей не улыбался, и это было странно.

Тогда Ньют потянулся вперед и обнял его за шею.

Пальто Тесей так и не снял.

Ньюта его собственная узкая деревянная койка жестко ударила под колени, когда они рухнули на нее вместе, опрокинулись просто в одежде. Ньют больно треснулся лопатками о стену и зашипел, не сдержался. Ткань шуршала, пока они пытались уместиться поудобнее. Тесей смял нос о его щеку, Ньют держался за чужую спину, цеплялся пальцами за жесткую ткань, и думал о том, все ли загоны закрыты? Сколько у них есть времени? И неужели под всеми этими слоями ткани — тот же позвоночник, та же очень белая кожа, очень знакомые плечи?

Было липко от пота. Было жарко. Волосы лезли ему в глаза: его, тесеевы — Ньют сжал веки, чтобы защититься. Они вжимались друг в друга — криво, неудобно. Ему в объятиях было тесно, теснее некуда, спокойнее некуда, и Ньют подумал о школе, как пахло в их гостиной, как пахли свежескошенным сеном загоны с гиппогрифами дома.

От Тесея пахло одеколоном и свежим костюмом — и от Тесея пахло домом. Он громко выдохнул через нос, Ньют с закрытыми глазами чувствовал, как тесеевы ладони двигаются у него над поясницей, неуверенные, тянут рубашку из штанов, шершаво поводят по его открывшейся голой коже. Пытаются пробраться дальше, выше.

Ньют втиснул руку между собой и братом и непослушными пальцами расстегнул две нижние пуговицы на жилетке — чтобы тесеевым рукам было легче.

Последняя пуговица расстегнулась сама.

Они сидели на его койке, слившись в одно рыжее четверорукое и четвероногое существо из твида и проблем, покачиваясь, иступлено обнявшись. Тесей прижимался щекой к его щеке, как в старые времена, как в школе, но теперь ньютова щетина наверняка царапала Тесею кожу. Брат был горячий и тяжёлый, его вес успокаивал. Ещё немного, и может стать слишком — пока что было хорошо.

Тесей зацепился пальцами за ньютову сползшую рубашку, подтянул ее вверх, опять запустил под неё руки. Они были горячие, его руки, они обводили ньютовы шрамы, ньютовы родинки, и пальцы у Тесея дрожали совсем чуть-чуть.

Тесей молчал, Ньют молчал тоже. Тесей касался лбом его виска, и Ньют попытался удобнее вытянуть ноги, потом потерся лицом о тесеево ухо, о пальто. Толкнулся макушкой Тесею в шею, боднул его, на пару очень ярких, очень приятных секунд забывая, что Тесей — тоже человек.

Брат стянул с него жилетку, оставил болтаться, расстегнутую, у Ньюта на локтях, и Ньют кое-как скинул ее на пол. Нужно будет не забыть поднять.

А ведь когда-то у них была целая система для общения. Интересно, Тесей еще помнит? На войне, давно, она их выручила, их засыпало в окопе и Ньют…

Нет, не сейчас.

(Он был там; он не хотел помнить; Ньюту хотелось сбежать, он дернул головой: раз, два — потянул пальцами за пиджак, зацепившись за цепочку часов, и обнял Тесея коленями).

Тесей потянул — и подтяжки сползли с ньютовых плечей, одна за другой. Снимать с него рубашку Тесей не стал, просто снова запустил под неё руки.

Ньют тронул кончиком носа тесееву шею, а потом вжался в неё, и дышал в тесеев сбившийся воротник — жёсткие борта пальто жгли кожу на лице — чувствуя, как брат вздрагивает.

Это было хорошо. От жары у Ньюта кружилась голова. Ладони крепко сжались у Ньюта на бедрах — один палец зацепился за пояс, потянул вниз, Тесей провел ладонями по его бокам, и прижался ближе, дыхание у него изменилось — и Ньют против воли вздохнул: ну вот.

Опять.

Было так хорошо, а теперь опять стало утомительно.

(Тесею бы не понравилось, что он так думает, но это было его дело).

Теперь Тесей терся об него — сначала незаметно, но с каждым разом все отчетливее, все очевиднее, сбиваясь с ритма, плохо контролируя дыхание. Ньют снова протолкнул между ними руку — руки. Пояс Тесею нужно было расстегнуть, хотя бы ослабить, чтобы за край можно было запустить ладонь.

Тесей неловко, дергано вжимался лицом Ньюту в горло — влажными губами тронул там, где пульсировала кровь под кожей — и теперь была ньютова очередь замереть. Ньюту не нравились поцелуи.  
Тесей забыл, наверняка, только из-за чужой ладони у него в штанах. Или потому что много времени прошло. Или потому что ему было все равно. Ньют скажет ему потом. Сейчас говорить было бессмысленно.

Тесей дернулся, подался навстречу, почти заскулил — Ньюту хотелось убрать налипшие волосы у него со лба, но он только смотрел в сторону и одной рукой придерживал брата за плечо.  
Он иногда казался таким молодым, что Ньюту хотелось погладить его по щеке. Сейчас Ньют не мог, у него были заняты руки.

Тесей обрушился на него тяжёлым, неподвижным грузом, его руки облапали Ньюту плечи, скользнули вниз, встретились между ньютовыми лопатками. Тесею не нужно было много, чтобы снова начать соображать: пара минут, и он скоро отодвинется, но и так было неплохо — тяжело, жарко, неплохо.

Ньюту, правда, нужно было чем-нибудь вытереть руку.

Тесей отодвинулся, да, и Ньют сразу же почувствовал пустоту, холодок пробежал у него по груди, где было только что так ужасно жарко.

Тесей отодвинулся — и поискал глазами его глаза. Ньют настойчиво смотрел на его плечо: жесткий твид, шов — у них будет тепловой удар, это точно, у Тесея точно будет — даже так, фиксируемый только краем глаза, чужой взгляд раздражал и мешал. Ньют дернул головой, повел плечом, ему хотелось сказать: прекрати требовать, чтобы я на тебя посмотрел — но Тесей отвел глаза раньше.

Тесей не спросил: ты не кончил? Тесей ничего не сказал, он просто сполз ниже, стал на колени, совершенно по-деловому положил руки Ньюту на бедра, не сжал, как вот только что сжимал, просто положил, легонько.

Это, в конце концов, было не в первый раз.

Он, наверное, был хороший человек, и хороший брат — ему в голову не пришло бы оставить Ньюта вот так, растрепанным, в мятой одежде, ничего взамен не отдав. И всё-таки это всё было совсем необязательно, но Ньют всё никак не мог ему этого объяснить.

Тесей потянул руками за пояс ньютовых брюк, и Ньют приподнялся, чтобы помочь ему стащить их, как можно ниже.

Тесей не водил носом по его животу, не трогал пальцами веснушек — как будто хотел поскорее приступить к делу, как будто у них было совсем мало времени, и это было разумно, конечно, но Ньюту все равно было жаль. Деревянный край кровати теперь впивался ему в голые ноги.

Ньют вздохнул, когда губы на нем сомкнулись.

От первых же пары движений он почувствовал легкость, и эта лёгкость с каждой секундой, с каждым толчком, с каждым влажным касанием языка, становилась все увереннее, все ощутимее. У него светлело в голове, за крепко сжатыми веками. К горлу — от живота, от солнечного сплетения подкатывало тошнотворно-сладкое чувство — он никогда не умел держаться долго, даже никогда не понимал, почему должен.

Широко разведенные ноги подрагивали, подрагивала внутренняя сторона бедер, мышцы на животе сокращались, и он усилием воли заставил их расслабиться — Тесей гладил его, ладонью, от колена — вверх-вниз, как будто хотел успокоить.

Пояснице было тяжело, и Ньюту пришлось откинуться на руках и кое-как расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы она не мешалась: не лезла Тесею в лицо. Он расстегнул пуговицы, и откинул полы назад.

Тесею же наверняка неудобно было так стоять, у него брюки были выглаженные, и наверняка останут…

Ох.

Соображать стало совсем трудно. Ньют всплывал к поверхности и опять проваливался обратно, грудь холодило, рот у Тесея был очень горячий, очень неторопливый, и сладость у Ньюта в груди — все настойчивее, все ощутимее.

Это было хорошо. Просто утомительно.

Когда Тесей вытер глаза и вытер губы, он положил щеку Ньюту на бедро, всего на пару секунд перед тем, как встать и отряхнуть колени. Если это был его способ что-то сказать, то Ньют не понял, что именно, но все равно был благодарен.

За то, что Тесей ничего не сказал вслух, Ньют, наверное, был благодарен больше всего.

Ньют, почти лежал, опираясь спиной о дощатую, деревянную стену свой собственной комнаты, где-то выше его головы вербена пахла все так же одуряюще, и, не делая попыток подняться, он тихо сказал:

— Я вышлю книгу.

— Пожалуйста, приезжай домой, — тихо сказал Тесей, — я по тебе скучал.

А потом добавил чуть увереннее:

— Мама по тебе скучает. С Летой ты не виделся тысячу лет.

Ньют застегнул одну пуговицу на рубашке, потом вторую пуговицу. Он смотрел вниз, на свои руки — двигаться все ещё было тяжело — повторил:

— Я вышлю книгу.

— Да есть у меня твоя дурацкая книга! Просто приедь домой!

Ньют стрельнул глазами — Тесей стоял посреди его каморки из пыли и трав, аккуратный, застегнутый на все пуговицы, в идеальных брюках — и тяжело дышал, как будто после долгого бега.

— Заведи себе рыжего… Заведи себе рыжего книззла и назови, к-как меня, — тихо ответил Ньют, — может, тогда полегчает.

Тесей выровнялся и качнулся на носках. Ньют смотрел в стену у Тесея над плечом.

— Будешь выгуливать его на поводке…

— Никто не собирается сажать тебя на поводок.

Ньют неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Ньют, — голос требовал, Ньюту это не нравилось, ему хотелось закрыться, он быстро сказал:

— У нас много дел. Я буду рад, если ты пришлешь сову.

— И это все?

Ньют поднял на него глаза, ладно, не совсем на него, он смотрел Тесею на нос, на губы, на подбородок, это был его, ньютов, максимум.

— Я был рад тебя видеть. Хотя ты т-так и не сказал мне, зачем приехал.

— Узнать про Нью-Йорк.

— Я н-ничего не знаю.

— Я понял.

Ньют подтянул штаны, застегнул их, встал — они с братом были практически одного роста. Он — самую малость ниже. Даже плечи у них были почти одной ширины, только Тесей стоял в пальто и костюме с иголочки — наверное, все-таки зачарованном, — а Ньют был без жилетки и со свисающими с пояса подтяжками. В не до конца застегнутой рубашке. В кое-как застегнутых штанах.

Тесей смотрел странно. Секунду Ньют думал, что он сейчас сделает что-то, но нет, Тесей не стал.

— Передавая привет ученику, — сказал Тесей. — Отсюда уже можно аппарировать?

— Лучше подняться наверх.

Тесей обернулся только на лестнице:

— Знаешь что, Ньют?

Его лица снизу в тени было почти не разглядеть, и Ньюту так было только легче, но он все равно внутренне сжался, ожидая…

— Береги себя.

Ньют в ответ дернул уголком губ. Непрошенная теплота расползалась у него в груди.

Люк наверху захлопнулся, и метелки вербены качнулись.

***  
Животные фырчали и косились — и Ньют запоздало обругал себя за недогадливость, которая стоила ему дыр в рубашке и большого кровоподтека на спине.

Конечно, ничего непоправимого, все решалось парой заклятий, но он пах Тесеем ещё долго.

Пока не пошёл вычищать за сносорожихой навоз, пока не набегался достаточно, чтобы его собственный запах пота перебил все остальные, даже дурацкий запах тесеевого одеколона, и, тем более, запах тесеевой кожи.

В палисаднике за хижиной Ньют исподтишка понюхал собственный рукав и против воли улыбнулся: Тесей все-таки пах домом.

Они чистили гнездо окками, когда Ньют сказал:

— Прости, — не отрывая взгляд от своих рук, только отчасти потому, что малышки могли больно клюнуть, если зазеваешься. — Он должен был предупредить, что приедет. Он…

Ньют замолчал.

— …любит быть в центре внимания.

Так говорить было нечестно и жестоко, но отчасти это было правдой.

Криденс был тихим. Он был тихим весь день, а потом еще один — и да, они оба не отличались разговорчивостью, и не всегда вообще нуждались в словах, но от Криденса веяло неспокойствием, тревогой, он (Ньюту не хотелось использовать это слово, но никакое другое не подходило) клубился.

— Я виноват.

— А? — Ньют поднял голову.– Криденс?

— Дело не в… Я не… — Криденс прерывисто вдохнул.

Что-то было не так. Его широкоскулое, в короткой тёмной щетине лицо шло рябью. Ньют больно сцепил пальцы.

— Хочешь перекусить? — спросил он спокойным голосом и расправил плечи, — по-моему, мы пропустили завтрак.

Ньют улыбнулся и пожал плечом. Надо было спрятать руки, чтобы Криденс не заметил, как они трясутся. Обскур не мог рвануть здесь, только не рядом с гнездом.

— Я должен был помочь…

— Криденс, все в порядке.

— Я должен был помочь! — крикнул Криденс, явно фрустрированный тем, что Ньют не понимает.

— Все уже прошло, все прошло, — Ньют медленно поднялся, как можно ненавязчивее поводя руками. Палочка в нагрудном кармане только что не жгла ему кожу. Он очень надеялся, что палочка ему сейчас не понадобится.

Он непозволительно расслабился, как ребёнок, носящийся с новой радостью, слишком рад был видеть Тесея, слишком отвык от прикосновений человека, которому можно было до него дотрагиваться, слишком быстро вспомнил, как оно бывает.

Слишком быстро поверил, что Криденсу на нормальной еде, в тепле и за счёт посильного труда и волшебства, стало по-настоящему легче. Потому что по всем признакам — ему становилось, приступов не было давно.

Окками попискивали, отросшие волосы Криденса медленно становились дымом.

— Нужно сделать вдох, — сказал Ньют, пытаясь не дрожать руками, он сфокусировал взгляд на криденсовой правой брови. — Помнишь, Криденс?

Важно было повторять его имя.

— Нужно сделать глубокий, медленный вдох.

Светлое черноглазое лицо напротив Ньюта затягивалось темным, вязким…

— Криденс!

Крики никогда не помогали, но Криденс вдруг стал четким и материальным, как по щелчку. Только поджал плечи. Он давно так не делал.

— Он… он… он вас заставил, и я ничего не сделал! Вы не хотели!

— Что?

— Он вас заставил! Я должен был помочь!

— Кто?

Грейвз? Гриндевальд? Если его кто-то и заставлял, то это Альбус Дамблдор, с его…

— Аврор. Тот, который нас выследил, британец. Ваш брат.

Ньют моргнул:

— Что?

— Я знаю, что люди так делают, и в семье, я думал, может, у магов такого нет, и бывает только у лю… у магглов, но я своими глазами видел, он вас заставил.

У Ньюта в голове последняя фраза просвистела, как пощёчина.

— Но я просто… Я не знаю! Я не мог пошевелиться! Простите!

Ньюта медленно погружало в ледяную воду, и он уже начинал задыхаться.

Дверь же была закрыта. Закрыта же? Но они шумели, они наверняка шумели.

Мерлин.

Ньюту хотелось ладонью прикрыть рот — или аппарировать, аппарировать отсюда.

— И я знаю, что вы любите мисс Гольдштейн, я поэтому и не… Вы… Её фотография, письма… И я бы никогда… Я бы… А он вас заставил!

Ньют пытался дышать. Спокойно. Спокойно, нужно просто дышать.

— Я должен был помочь!

Криденса трясло. Он был высокий и крепкий, но сейчас его трясло, как щепку.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Ньют, делая шаг вперед.

— Нет!

Ньют резко остановился.

— Я опять не смог помочь! Вы так много… И я знаю, что вы…

Слёзы у него были крупные, и белое лицо покраснело быстро.

— Я все ещё могу, — сказал Криденс, глотая слёзы. — Я все ещё могу его достать.

Он сжал зубы, и его лицо стало тверже, жестче.

— Криденс.

— Таким людям нужно получать по заслугам.

— Криденс!

Криденс глянул на него — взгляд глаза в глаза больно царапнул, и Ньют тут же быстро опустил глаза ниже. Ему нужно было привлечь внимание, прямой взгляд вполне с этим справился.

Как бы Тесей отреагировал на обскура? Обскур не дракон, Тесей смог бы отбиться от обскура?

Они убили бы друг друга.

Мысль была такая жуткая, что Ньют прижал скрюченную ладонь ко рту.

— Ты не попытаешься навредить моему брату, — сказал он тихо, но настойчиво. — Если… ес-сли моя помощь хоть что-то для тебя значит…

— Конечно, она значит!

— Тогда забудь. Это моё дело, — сказал Ньют тихо.

Криденс смотрел, засохшие слёзы оставили у него на щеках грязно-серые полосы:

— Но…

— С-спасибо большое. За твою заб-боту. Эт-то н-не т… Это ничье дело. Мы сами разберемся.

Ньют вытер руки о колени, расстегнул манжеты и подтянул рукава рубашки к локтям. Выдохнул, глядя в пол. У него ужасно ныла шея.

— Я предлагаю позавтракать, и только потом продолжать.

— Я…

— Криденс, нам обоим нужно поесть, — Ньют надеялся, что звучит убедительно.

Им действительно нужно было поесть.


End file.
